As demand for the telecommunication services increases, fiber optic networks are being extended in more and more areas (e.g., multiple dwelling units, apartments, condominiums, businesses, distributed antenna systems, cell towers, rural areas, single family residences). This growth has been particularly notable in the area of wireless communications, e.g., cellular, personal communication services (PCS) and other mobile radio systems. To efficiently distribute fiber optic services to these various different subscribers, system design flexibility is significant. System design flexibility can include the ability to efficiently provide different varying fiber optic cable lengths and the ability to efficiently provide fiber optic enclosures having interior components customized to meet a given customer's needs.